Second Chances
by Digilonewolfluver417
Summary: It's been three years after the yamis went back to the afterlife and Yugi and his friends have changed quite a lot during the years. But what is this gift the gods are giving them? MxM YY/AxY BxR
1. Introduction

_Hello hello everyone! Guess what? I'M MAKING A STORY THAT ISN'T ABOUT OCS! OMG! It's a Yu-Gi-Oh story! i hope you all enjoy! _

* * *

The sun shines bright signaling the start of a new day. It wakes several with its warm rays. It stirs a particular tri-colored Game King from his dreams and back to reality. With several blinks, he sits up and rubs the sleepiness out of his eyes with a yawn, a smile spreads across his face "Time to start a new day!"

Yugi Mutou, now sitting at the table munching on a piece of toast, had turned 18 a few months ago, though looking like a 14 year old with his short stature. Yugi has changed his look a bit, now opting to keep his spiky hair into a low spiky ponytail with his blonde bangs framing his delicate, slightly chubby cheeks and large amethyst eyes. His outfit hasn't changed much. He draped his jacket over his shoulders, wearing a black leather tank top with his leather pants. His belt choker still fastened around his neck with a pair of short leather boots and silver bracelets around his wrists completing his look. He has not changed much in the last 3 years.

Now a senior in high school, he was quite popular due to his title of King of Games. He was still bullied quite a lot, but his friends' always helped him out. Joey hasn't changed at all! His blonde mop of hair still the way it was before. He still thought with his stomach instead of his head and was one of the Top 5 duelists. Along with dueling, he joined the boxing clubs at school and was team captain! He really enjoys it. He still is neck and neck with Kaiba, the rest of them believe they had some secret thing for each other.

Speaking of whom, Kaiba was as much of an asshole as ever, with some changes. He had joined the group but has vigorously denied that he would ever with those 'losers' as he dubs them. He decided to grow out his hair out a bit and keeps his hair in a small ponytail that goes to his shoulder blades. Being a CEO takes up a lot of time but he still hangs out with the group, saying that Mokuba wanted to. Mokuba has grown quite a bit and cut his hair to his shoulders. He helps his brother whenever he has the chance since he matured and got even smarter over the years.

Tea has accomplished her dream to go to New York to learn dance. She was accepted into a dance school and was leaving after graduation. She had grown her hair out and it now rests on her rear. Still physically beautiful, she had gotten over her infatuation and was currently dating her dance partner, who was going with her to New York. Still quite the optimist and peacemaker, she kept the group from getting into any unnecessary fights and the usual Joey vs. Kaiba fights. She had also joined the drama club with Tristan, who still physically is the same. Tristan has matured quite a lot. He also has kicked up on his studies and now is one of the top 10 students! He still loves to joke and goof around but he now has a sense of maturity. He also joined the boxing club with Joey. Tristan also got over his crush on Serenity and is now currently dating Duke.

Duke has hit it off with Dungeon Dice Monsters and is busy most of the time, much like Seto. He didn't really change much, still as trusting and cool mannered as ever. Having also gotten over his crush on Serenity, he has been dating Tristan for the last year. Serenity has gotten a body much like Tea's and had moved into Joey's apartment and is very happy.

Ryou had changed a bit over the years. He had his hair cut for some reason so it was long in the front and bangs and short in the back to his shoulders. He is still soft spoken but is not as shy as he use to be and is much braver as well. He's decided to go to be a doctor over the years and wants to help other people thus he had made his decision. Ryou's eyes has thinned a bit but still is big to represent his purity and innocence. Malik has moved to Japan, not wanting to part with his precious motorcycle and his friends. His hair is in a ponytail and is still quite the smartass. He hasn't changed at all but is very mature still. There are times he gets homesick and misses Odeion and Ishizu but he is very happy in Japan. He frequently sends letters, emails, postcards, and souvenirs to them. He has adapted well to Japanese life and lives in an apartment close to the Kame Game Shop.

During the course of the past three years, Malik, Ryou, and Yugi have grown quite attached to each other and are rarely seen apart. The tree could see in each other the same empty part of their souls. The separation from their yamis put them more in pain then imaginable. The biggest difference is that Yugi was so attached and had a severely close relationship between his and his precious pharaoh. Ryou and Malik didn't haven that relationship with their yamis but even though they didn't, they didn't understand why it hurt so much and began to think about why.

Ryou thought really hard on why and figured it out why it hurt. Bakura hurt him and his friends and took control of his body all the time, but he believes Bakura did this all to toughen him up. When he though even more, he was bullied a bit but he had black outs and once he'd come to, they were gone. He realized then that Bakura did all of that, he did it and protected Ryou. He decided then, if Bakura was still there, he would give him a second chance, for perhaps if Zorc had not controlled him and corrupted his poor soul, he would not have acted the way he did.

Malik had also thought hard and had come to a conclusion on why he was hurt so badly. Marik was made of all of Malik's hate and negative feelings towards the pharaoh and his father. Marik had taken all of his pain, hurt, hate, and despair and bared it all instead of Malik having to. Malik believed that the hate for the pharaoh had driven him insane…er…to cause him to do what he did. He could not help but smile and be thankful and grateful for everything Marik did for him. He also decided to give Marik a second chance if he was there with the land of the living as well.

Yugi walks out after finishing eating his toast and walks out, greeting Malik and Ryou as they arrive and they all walk to school together. They chat, smile, and laugh as Malik complains about homework and Yugi and Ryou laugh harder at the Egyptian's complaints. Life is good, not great, but good none the less as they wish it was. Little did these hikaris know of the gift the gods were about to bestow to them.

* * *

_well that's it for now! The second chapter should be up soon! bye!_


	2. The Second Chance Given

_Hello everyone! I am SO SO SO sorry for the late update. I've been procrastinating so badly! hehe...I already have the whole story written in my notebook, all done. All i need to do is type it all up. I also have a new story started for Yu-Gi-Oh that's AU and a Kingdom Hearts story that I may put on fanfiction if i type it up. Tell me if you want me to keep wrtiting stories like these! (ex; puzzleshipping and stuff)_

* * *

With a heaved sigh, the Pharaoh Atem lets a small pout cross his face. He has missed his Aibou so much! He was happy to be with his friends and family of ancient Egypt but it wasn't the same. The afterlife wasn't as enjoyable as he first believed it to be. The tomb robber, Akefia, and the tomb keeper, Marik, were still as psychotic as ever and with some shadow magic, Atem keeps the two under control as his guards to keep them occupied and close so he can keep his eye on the two so they don't cause TOO much trouble. Atem glances at the two guards who were making faces at the talking councilmen. Seems they were just as bored as he himself is.

Isis, seeing the boredom by the Pharaoh, sighs while shaking her head and ends the meeting leaving with the other council members. She heads to the library to do some research that she was thinking of. Atem sighs and his thoughts wonder once again back to his Yugi. He has missed his aibou* so and as well as the other two having missed their lights even though they refused to admit it to the tri-colored pharaoh when he mentioned it. He longed to see his aibou* again and with a heavy sigh, pushes himself up and walks to the gardens with Akefia and Marik following him. Marik leans over the pharaoh's shoulder and with a crazy grin "Aww what's wrong pharaoh?" the crazy yami asks with a taunting, mocking voice. Atem rolls his eyes, ignoring the crazy blonde and kept wandering around the gardens until he stops at a flower which caught his eye. He kneels down to get a closer look at it. It was a violet tipped flower that had another band of black below it and in the center was yellow and the whole flower in the shape of a star. He strokes the flower with his ring finger gently. The delicate flower reminded him so much of his aibou*. With the shake of his head, he walks out of the gardens and heads back into the palace. Marik and Akefia share a confused and curious look and follow the tri-colored yami yet again. With an almost dreaded aura, they walk until they bump into Isis…literally.

Isis bows asking for forgiveness to the Pharaoh who waves it off. Akefia notices something, a book. He picks it up "Oi, what's this?" Isis rolls her eyes and snatches the book back from the thief gracefully "This is a book, a spell book actually. I was looking for you my pharaoh. I believe this will give you a second chance at life along with the other two" This shocks and takes the three yamis off guard. The three urge her on to explain with their eyes. Isis opens the book "It is said in here that if you pray the gods as well as have your soul judge by the gods, the gods will decide if you are worthy to go back to the land of the living." Isis finishes as the three share a glance before heading back to their chambers.

Atem prays hard with all of his heart and soul and begs to Orsis, Ra, and all of the gods _Please, I beg of you. Let me return to the living. Let my return to my friends. Let my return to my aibou*, my partner, Yugi! _Nothing happens at first and with a sigh, Atem lays in his bed and goes to sleep. In his dream, he is in a room of pure light. He lets his eyes adjust to the brightness and then glances around then hears a voice _**"Pharaoh Atem, you have saved the world several times and have done so much for the living world. You wish to go to the land of the living again. We have judged yours and the other two yamis soul and we deem you three worthy. We will grant your wish. When you awaken, you will be in the land of the living again Pharaoh. Good luck Pharaoh Atem" **_'

With a blink of his eyes, the light is gone. With a second blink, clearing his vision, he jolts up, now awake. He looks around, he is in a park, then glancing down, he was shocked to see his clothes have changed. He is dressed in tight leather pants along with a tight black tank top and boots with silver studs on a belt across the boots. Around his wrists, he has two silver bands and around his neck, he has silver belt choker along with the Millennium Puzzle around his neck, resting against his chest. He turns to see Marik and Akefia waking up next to him as well. Akefia was dressed in a black sleeveless shirt that covered his neck with dark blue ripped jeans along with black boots as well. Over his shirt was his black trench coat. His skin was a fleshy white completion much like his own and his hair as it was before he went to the afterlife. He turns to Marik who was wearing a dark purple muscle shirt with black wristband on his right wrist. He was also wearing black jeans with black combat boots. His skin was its Egyptian tan color as it has always been. His eyes widen as it dawns on him. He presses his fingers against the vein on his neck below his ear and jaw. His breath hitches in his throat, feeling the **bum bum bum **of his heart. He chokes up a bit. He was alive. He hops up and looks at the sight of Domino Park. Good, he wasn't that far from the Kame Game Shop. He grabs a hold of Akefia's and Marik's collars and pulls them up and starts to the Kame Game Shop.

A burst of laughter was heard from the shop's living area. Yugi had the other two hikaris, Joey, Tristan, and Tea over at his house, playing video games, well Yugi and Joey were, the others were just laughing at Joey's constant losing streak. The score was five hundred wins for Yugi and zip for Joey. "Dude, when are you gonna get that Yugi is the KING OF GAMES and that means he is UNDEFEATABLE!" Tristan manages out between his constant snickers and chuckles at his best friend's losses. Joey flips Tristan the bird and goes back to looking at the screen that read **PLAYER ONE WINS**! across the screen. Joey groans at the five hundredth loss to his best pal. He lost this match in TWENTY SECONDS! So not fair! Yugi can't help but laugh at his best friend's misfortune and his friends' shenanigans. He takes a sip of his Pepsi as he watches his friends laugh at Joey who just glares at them and then begins to yell at them. He began to chase Tristan and Tea around the room as Malik and Ryou get out of the way and just laugh harder than before. Suddenly, there is a jingle of the bell on the door of the shop and the sound of something shattering. Yugi and the others jolt up at the sound of the shatter. It came from the shop! Grandpa is in there! They run into the shop part of the home. "Grandpa what's-!" Yugi stops mid sentence seeing the three figures at the doorway. "N-no way…" stammers Ryou in pure shock. Tears well in the King of Games' large amethyst eyes. With a smile, the crimson eyed figure simply says "Hello again aibou*"

* * *

_All finished! Please review! Also, I'd appreciate if someone would make a cover for this story!_

_Translations:  
aibou: Partner in japanese_


	3. Happy Reunions

_Hey everyone! WOW two chapters in one day! Impressive! Ok sorry this one is so short but I needed to. It makes it easier so I can do a time skip. So everyone enjoy!_

* * *

**"YAMI!"** is the first thing out of Yugi's mouth as he sprints towards the tri-colored yami and tackles his beloved yami. Atem smiles, happy that Yugi called him 'Yami' instead of 'Atem'. Nuzzling his head into his hikari's tri-colored locks and fully embracing him, he truly realizes how much it ached to be away from his aibou. "Atem! Good to see ya again!" Joey greets, slapping Atem on the back. The latter smiles, still being held tightly by Yugi, who he figures was not gonna let go and honestly, he really did not want to either. Tea and Tristan come over to them as well. "Atem, it's so good to see you again!" Tea chirps as Tristan nods in agreement to the brunette next to him while grinning. "Likewise my friends" Atem nods replying. Noticing the other two hikaris, he sees them frozen, like their feet have been attached to the spot on the floor they were standing on. Quickly glancing at Akefia and Marik, he wonders what they were going to do. Akefia has a look of mixed feelings, not sure what exactly to do while Marik has a grin from ear to ear, which is kinda creepy and makes him look crazy…er.

Malik takes a deep breath and walks forward over to his yami while mustering all the courage he possesses and does something that shocks almost everyone in the room. Malik wrapped his arms around Marik. He embraces his yami and mummers into Marik's ear three simple words "I forgive you" Wrapping his arms around Malik's mid section and tangles one hand in his hair, the psychotic yami feels as if a heavy weight has been lifted off of his chest. Inspired by Malik's example, Ryou summons all of his courage and walks over to the Thief King. Akefia quirks his eyebrow at his chocolate eyed hikari but his eyes went wide when Ryou wraps his arms around his yami while nuzzling his face into the crook of Akefia's neck and said the same thing that Malik said to Marik. Eyes now soft, Akefia hugs his hikari close, the guilt setting in to what he had done to his hikari…his innocent precious hikari.

Atem smiles at the scene before him and embraces his hikari further into his arms, ever so happy to be with his aibou again. Tea, Joey, and Tristan look at the previously known enemies of theirs with caution in their eyes but trusts Ryou's and Malik's decision and judgment. If they were giving the two psychos a second chance, then they will too. Atem smiles looking down at his hikari and looks him over. Noticing the pulled back hair, he quirks his eyebrow while also noticing that Yugi was taller as well, seeing that he now comes up to his nose while before he was much shorter.

Something clicks in Tea's mind and snaps her fingers, gaining everyone's attention "Oh! You three don't have any birth certificates or papers on you at all!" Yugi, Malik, and Ryou all look at each other, already deciding that their yamis were staying with them. Yugi turns to Tea, still in his yami's arms "We can always ask Seta if he can make them for us!" Yugi states, as if it was the most easy and simple thing in the world. A scowl crosses Joey's face in displeasure at the thought of Seto Kaiba. Yugi smiles at Joey's reaction and goes to the house phone, dialing Kaiba's number. A gruff, tired voice answers the call, "What?" "Hey Kaiba! It's me Yugi! I was wondering if you could do me a favor for me" "Why should I help you?" Yugi ponders on that reply for a minute before answering "Yami is back. So if you make him, Marik, and Bakura birth certificates and such, Yami will have a rematch with you" Seto's immediate response was "deal" before the line went dead for that Seto has hung up. Yugi smiles, pleased with himself and goes back to Atem with a smile plastered on his face. Atem returns his smile as his precious hikari and unconsciously stokes Yugi's cheek with such gentleness with his thumb. A blush flushes against the pale skin of Yugi's face but he leans into his yami's touch.

Malik and Ryou both release their yamis but the two yamis decide they don't want to let go yet and hold onto them tighter. Akefia rests his chin on Ryou's head and asks "so where am I staying hikari?" Ryou blushes at the nickname and murmers "With me" Akeifa smirks, getting a reprimanding look from the pharaoh "I can't wait" Before Marik could ask his hikari the same question, Malik answerts "You're staying with me Marik", causing a grin to cross Marik's face. Malik groans at his expression as one thought crosses his mind _Ishizu will NOT be happy about this when she finds out about this!_

* * *

_Ok that's all for this chapter! Again sorry its so short!_


	4. Life with the Yamis

_Hey everyone! This is the next chapter! Oh would anyone want me to put my new YGO story up or finish this first? Well put your answer in the reviews and enjoy!_

It is Sunday, a day after the Yamis returned. Atem has been going by Yami and Akefia has going by Bakura. The three are planning to go to school with the group after getting their records. Yugi decided to sleep in, when he wakes up he hears, **"MIND CRUSH!" **and the smell of smoke. Yugi jolts up and sprints straight downstairs, "Yami! What's-"he stops mid sentence.

Yami has the Egyptian eye on his forehead and his palm facing the toaster…well where the toaster use to be. He glances at the stove and quickly shuts off the stove that was burning what used to be eggs. Yugi turns to Yami, "Yami…where is the toaster?" he asks cautiously. "Your toaster is EVIL! It shot bread at me! It could have attacked you next aibou!" If Yugi ever had the urge to face palm, it would be now. In fact, he did. Yugi shakes his head "Yami, the toaster makes TOAST! It pops up, it didn't attack you at all!"It is silent for a few seconds until when Yami replies "It could have burned you!" Yugi groans thinking _I hope it's going better for Ryou and Malik…_

It is, in fact, no better for those two . They decided to stay at Ryou's house together for the night. It was…horrifying. The two tried to cook and the kitchen is a complete mess. On the table in each plate, were two RAW eggs and five pieces of RAW bacon. Malik and Ryou both repress a moan. This is ridiculous. Bakura starts to eat his raw eggs as well as Marik. Malik and Ryou both slyly throw their _**breakfast **_away. Ryou turns to Bakura, "err…you do know that not everyone likes their food raw right?" Bakura quirks his eyebrow at Ryou while eating. Ryou sighs "Well…I guess not" Malik shakes his head and goes upstairs with Ryou to go back to sleep to hopefully relieve their growing, throbbing head ache. They flop onto the floor that has pillows there and just pulls the blankets up , force their eyes shut, and just **PRAY **that the two psychotic yamis do not destroy the house, burn it, or leave the house. With a sigh, they force themselves into a dreamless sleep…

It's now Monday, back to school and the first day of school for the yamis. The three lights have been dreading this day. Not for the homework or work or teacher or even fangirls and bullies, but for how the yamis will act and be like seeing how they live their lives. Yugi sighs, relieved that Yami has put the uniform on correctly and was acting somewhat normal. The two wait outside for the other four. As they wait, Yugi notices Yami watching him. He turns to Yami, "What is it Yami? Is something wrong?" Yami shakes his head, smiling at Yugi, and wraps his arm around just under Yugi's arms and softly nuzzles the side of Yugi's face "I'm just happy to be with you again aibou" Yugi blushes and leans against Yami "I'm happy to be with you too, mou hitori no boku*" Yugi replies.

Yami smiles wide and pulls Yugi closer as the other two hikaris and yamis approach them. Ryou and Malik both look as if they haven't slept much the previous night. Yugi muffle his laughter and starts to walk ahead with the two hikaris. The hikari trio chat over what happen the day before which cause all of them to sigh heavily. The yami trio all complain about modern tools…well Marik and Bakura did mostly. Once they arrive at school, a surprise guest came! Ushio the asshole bully! Yugi shrinks down a bit, making him look even shorter than he is. He has gotten more confident but he still can't protect himself that much from people like Ushio. So he got beat up on a daily basis. The yamis are turning around the corner, a few feet away from them. At the sight of Ushio, Yami's face changes drastically. His face darkened. Crimson eyes become a deep color similar to blood. His bangs darken his face. His jaw tight from clenching his teeth. The eye of Ra glowing on his pasty forehead. Bakura and Marik also getting angry at the sight of the bully but inch away from the fuming, furious pharaoh. Ushio cracks his knuckles smiling cruelly at the sight of the short hikari "Hello there little Yugi. What's so good that you're smiling? Ready for your beating?" Yugi backs up a bit as Ryou and Malik lean forward in front of him. Ryou's face is filled with fear but wanting to help Yugi, he stands strong. Malik is livid and totally ready to kick some bully ass. Yugi isn't as terrified at Ushio as he is afraid of Yami's reaction. Rasing his fist, the punch was about to hit until it was suddenly intercepted. Yugi opens his eyes that he didn't know he closed. Ryou is behind a livid Bakura, his frown in a tight curve , face darkened with anger, and the eyes on his forehead glowing. Malik is in the same situation with Marik, though Malik isn't thrilled about being protected. Yugi looks straight ahead nervously, seeing Yami.

Yami stopped the punch. His face is hidden from him, but he can tell one thing; it was terrifying. By the look on Ushio's face, he could tell. Yami's eye glistens with fury and says in a dangerously dark tone "I'll spare you this one. But heed this warning; **Stay. Away. From. My. Aibou. Or. **_**SUFFER!**_**" ** Ushio quickly backs up and scrambles off. Yugi rests his hand on Yami's forearm. He turns to Yugi, face much softer than before, "Your still being bullied" it isn't a question. It's a statement. Yugi winces slightly at the harshness of his voice. Noticing the wince, Yami sighs and relieves this anger. Pulling Yugi into a gentle, but firm embrace, he strokes Yugi's hair, softly whispering "You won't get bullied anymore"

_Well that's everything! Hope you all enjoy!_


End file.
